Modern Romance
by Vegan Whore
Summary: Inuyasha went back to his old cheating girlfriend leaving kagome heartbroken, so Kagome and Sango leave to England where they meet up with their old friend Kagura and form a band, expressing themselves to the world, Unexpected twists of fate cause chaos.


**An experiment. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my obese cat and my ipod.**

Kagome stood stiffly under the shade of the large sakura tree. She stared at the horrid scene down the hill as she felt her heart slowly breaking.

He was with _her._

They were kissing, clinging to each other like a dying person's last breath, staring longingly into each other's eyes. Kagome just wanted to stab out those golden eyes and throw then in the pond.

They were so cute together it made her nauseous.

Literally.

Slightly grabbing the front of her white uniform shirt she swayed backwards toward the road, out of the chilling comfort of the tree's shade.

Unable to take anymore of the scene in front of her, Kagome turned around and ran toward her home.

Coming to the familiar staircase leading to her grandfather's shrine, Kagome cursed each step that her feet collided with as she ran up the endless staircase.

Running passed her little brother, she ran for the solitary comfort of her bedroom.

Shutting the door behind her as she entered the bright and airy room Kagome looked around her room feeling lost. She had a horrible feeling that was making its way through out her body and all she could do was pull at her raven locks.

She felt tired and let herself fall to the floor.

She knew the day she met him that he would hurt her, she was hesitant at first but she gave in to his disgusting charms and bought each lie he fed to her.

Kagome felt a cool tear slide down her cheek and she angrily wiped it away taking a deep breath to control her emotions.

She knew he was using her, but in the back of her mind she had always hoped that he would care for her as much as she cared for him, and now it was over, and she couldn't say or do anything.

She grabbed another fistful of hair and tugged on it hard enough to relieve some of the emotion pain that she couldn't control.

"It's not supposed to hurt this much" Kagome mumbled to herself as she bit her lip strongly.

Forcing herself to regain her composure she stood up and walked to her bed. Instantly collapsing and bringing her pillow over her face.

"this is fucked up" she mumbled into her pillow.

Removing the pillow from her face Kagome stared at the ceiling of her room. The vast expanse of blankness mirrored the oblivion of her own mind.

**Knock. Knock**.

"Kagome?" Her mother said gently from the other side of the door.

"Yes" she replied dully.

"Sango is here to see you" her mother said. Kagome rolled off her bed and lazily walked to her door.

She unlocked it and opened it to reveal her best friend standing there.

"Hey Sango" Kagome mumbled walking back to her bed.

"So I take it that you've heard the news" Sango said sympathetically.

"Not so much heard as saw it with my own two eyes" Kagome said sadly.

"He's such a jerk! I can't believe this happened" Sango said angrily.

"There's nothing I can do about it, we were never officially together" Kagome said.

"Six months is a long time to not be official" Sango said.

"He always said he wasn't ready for a girlfriend after what she did to him, or that his parents would pressure him to mate with me, you know the whole demon ritual thing, and that we were too young for anything serious" Kagome said rubbing her temples.

"I hate him, you should really give him a piece of your mind and a slap to the face" Sango said playing with Kagome's dolls.

She had two dolls and had one violently slapping the other.

"Ugh I was tempted to when I saw them in the park earlier. I just don't think I can face him yet" Kagome taking her dolls from her best friend's hands.

"You saw them in the park?" Sango asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Well since you left school early so you missed the happy reunion at lunch" Sango picking up a small candy and eating it.

"How fortunate that I've been cursed with the stomach flu and had to see a doctor" Kagome said rubbing her stomach lightly.

"You are too good for him Kagome, he deserves whatever fucked up things she'll do to him" Sango said

"Well, I might never see him again so I don't need to worry" Kagome mumbled.

"We're still on for our summer trip right?' Sango asked.

"To London we go... we leave tomorrow morning right?" Kagome asked looking out the window.

"yeah at 10 am so be ready!" Sango said chewing her candy happily.

"Why did Kagura want us to go visit her so quickly after school got out?" Kagome asked still looking out of the window.

"Who knows… maybe she just missed us, she did move over a year ago and now that we're done with high school it's a perfect time to go see her" Sango said.

"Well I could use a vacation, no matter what that wind witch is up to" Kagome mumbled.

"Definitely, you can forget all about Inuyasha and his skanky cheating girlfriend Kikyo" Sango said bitterly.

"I still can't believe he got back together with her, after all she did to him. I knew something was up, he had been acting weird for days" Kagome said confused.

"He's an asshole Kago, you way too good for him. Let him go off with his uglier, bitchier, manipulative version of you and get his heart torn to pieces." Sango said eating another piece of candy.

"She's also skinnier" Kagome said sadly.

"yeah she looks like a holocaust victim, I don't see how anyone can find that attractive but whatever, at least you have boobs and an ass" Sango said bluntly.

"Thanks Sango" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Anytime, but I have to get going, I'll come pick you up at 9 tomorrow so we can get to the airport together" Sango said standing up.

"mmk see ya then" Kagome said hugging her friend. Sango walked out and closed the door behind her leaving Kagome alone once again.

Walking back to the window she sadly stared out at the peaceful world beyond the clear glass.

"Damn you Inuyasha" Kagome whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

"Here Kagome drink this, it'll help sooth your stomach" Sango said handing her friend a soda.

They were waiting in the airport for their boarding time when Kagome had a sudden nausea attack and had to run to the bathroom to throw up her breakfast.

"I hate the stomach flu" Kagome said weakly

"Are you going to be ok to fly?" Sango asked worriedly as she patted her friend's back.

"I better be, I'm not missing out on this just over a little stomach flu" Kagome said.

"Flight 492 now boarding"

"That's us, are you sure you're okay?" Sango asked again picking up their carry on bags.

"Yeah I'll be fine, good thing we dressed comfy" Kagome joked. They had indeed dressed for comfort. Kagome had on black pajama pants with white stars and a white zip up sweater. To top it off she had on her old black chucks.

Sango looked a bit more refined than her sickly friend. She had on her dark blue skinny with black flats and a black t-shirt.

"Come on, you can sleep on the plane" Sango said walking toward the terminal.

"How long is the flight?" Kagome asked following her friend.

"Almost 9 hours so you'll have plenty of time to rest" Sango said.

"Are you going to call Kagura when we get there?" Kagome asked feeling a little nervous as they got closer to the plane.

"She knows what flight were on so she'll be waiting for us, don't worry Kags we'll be fine" Sango said reassuring her friend.

"I know… just a little nervous" Kagome said.

"Come on paranoia" Sango said speeding up.

Kagome grumbled incoherently and caught up with Sango finally boarding the plane.

Sitting in her window seat, Kagome stared out of the plane's window in wonder. She couldn't help but feel like she wasn't going to see her home for a long time.

"Kagome are you ok? You look a little green" Sango whispered from her left side.

"I'm fine Sango, just excited" Kagome said smiling at her friend. Sango smiled back and handed Kagome her ipod before putting the ear phones on to her own.

Kagome turned her ipod on and let the strange and soothing beats of Radiohead drift her mind off to sleep.

* * *

"Kagome…" he whispered in her ear.

"Come on Kagome" he said again. She shook her head; she didn't want it to end.

"Kagome!" she felt something pinch her arm successfully wrenching her from her dream.

Kagome looked up to see a slightly annoyed Sango standing over her holding her ipod in her hand.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to pour something over your head.

"Did you pinch me?" Kagome asked groggily rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Well when yelling in your ear didn't work I had to resort to physical violence" Sango said not looking sorry.

"Wait, are we here?" Kagome asked barely noticing the slowly emptying plane.

"Yeah, why do you think I was trying to wake you up" Sango said getting their bags from the compartment above them.

"I thought you just felt like being evil and pinching me" Kagome said getting up to help her friend.

"Ha… if I wanted to be evil I could do worse" Sango said smirking.

"I know… I've seen Kohaku's battle scars" Kagome said laughing.

"What doesn't kill the kid makes him stronger" Sango said laughing with her friend.

"He's seven…" Kagome said.

"He usually deserves it" Sango replied leading the way off the plane.

The two friends walked toward the airport looking out for their crimson-eyed friend.

"KAGOME! SANGO!" they heard someone shout from their left.

They turned to see Kagura shoving her way toward them. Kagura hadn't changed much since they last saw her other than her new haircut. She had on tight jeans with long black boots and a short red pea coat.

"Kagura!" they exclaimed making their way towards her.

"I'm so glad to see you guys, how was your flight?" Kagura said giving them both large hugs.

"It was pretty good, Kago got a little sick right before we got on but other than that it was fine" Sango said smiling.

"Awe Kags are you feeling ok?" Kagura asked feeling her friend's forehead.

"I'm fine, just a little stomach flu" Kagome said smiling reassuringly.

"Well come on lets go get your stuff. I have a surprise for you girls" Kagura said rushing them toward the luggage rack.

"What surprise?" Sango said looking suspicious. Kagura laughed at her friend.

"You still sing don't you Sango? And Kagome … you still play guitar?" Kagura said looking extremely excited.

"Occasionally" Sango said shrugging her shoulder.

"Well I left my guitar at home, but I still play" Kagome answered wondering what that had to do with anything.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sango asked as if reading Kagome's mind.

"Everything. You remember right before I left we had a jam session in Naraku's makeshift studio and recorded a couple tracks" Kagura said still excited. Naraku was her asshole older brother that kicked her out when they got in to a large fight.

"Yeah, Naraku played bass for us and we recorded like five songs" Kagome answered.

'well, I stole the demo tape right before I left and when I got her I sent it to a couple record companies, a few got back to us and want to see us perform' Kagura said happily.

Kagome and Sango stopped dead in their tracks.

"What?" Sango asked looking shocked.

"Did you say perform?" Kagome asked suddenly feeling queasy again.

"Yeah! Our first gig is in a few days, I've got all the stuff back at my flat and my roommate Yura said she'd play bass for us" Kagura said ranting on excitedly.

"Hold on Kagura this is big" Sango said.

"I know it's huge! This is like a once in a lifetime opportunity so lets go so we can practice" Kagura said. She noticed her friends still looking hesitant and sighed.

"Look guys, I know we've got something special, we write our own songs, Sango's got the most unique voice ever and Kagome you're guitar is like an extra arm, you're amazing. I just really want to see if we can do this, it would be like a dream come true and I really want to share it with you guys" Kagura said.

Sango and Kagome exchanged a look before nodding simultaneously.

"Perfect let's go" Kagura said smiling bigger than ever.

**Please Review and give me feedback**


End file.
